eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2466 (14 February 2003)
Synopsis It's Mark's last day in Walford. He bins all his old photos, but keeps a locket containing pictures of Lisa and Louise. Meanwhile, Martin and Derek prepare for Mark's bash. Pauline sternly refuses to join them. Jim struggles to the Vic and awaits Dot's return. Doris is still stuck to him like glue. When Dot calls to say that she won't be back til next week, it becomes apparent that Jim's Valentine's card is from Doris not Dot! Sam probes Ricky about his two Valentine's cards. Ricky admits that one was from his mystery woman, but he's baffled by the other one. She hints that the card was from her, but Ricky's preoccupied with Natalie. When Natalie arrives home, Barry's prepared a romantic extravaganza. She smiles, but underneath she feels uncomfortable. Natalie promptly drags Barry to the pub, where she plies him with booze while ogling Ricky. Sharon accosts Mark, demanding to know if he's spoken to Pauline. He's disinterested and just wants to enjoy the party. Sharon approaches Derek for help, but he assures her that Mark and Pauline won't listen to him. Mark bids an emotional farewell to Vicki, adding that she'll always be more of a Fowler than a Watts. They agree that the urge to run away must be a Fowler trait. Tearfully, Mark passes on his regards to Michelle. Sharon confronts Mark again. She can't bear to think of him leaving without Pauline knowing that he's dying. Mark insists he's making the right choice. If he reveals the truth to Pauline, he'll never manage to leave. Sam confesses to Ricky that his other Valentine's card was from her. However, Ricky's only interested in plotting to steal a few moments with Natalie. His plan is blown when Barry whisks Natalie off to a posh hotel. Ian divulges that he sent Laura's Valentine's card. He mocks her for thinking otherwise. Mark scolds Ian for his conduct, but Ian bites back. He points out that Mark's not perfect - when did he last see Louise? Sharon promises Pauline that she'll always regret it if she doesn't see Mark before he leaves. Pauline believes that Mark's leaving his family for Lisa. Sharon denies this and implores Pauline to confront Mark. Martin presents Mark with his leaving gift from the stallholders. It's a leather jacket with 'Walford' emblazoned on the back. Mark tearfully accepts it, declaring that there's no better place than Walford - he'll miss them all. Mark drags Martin outside, and admits that he feels that he's letting his little brother down. Martin rejects this, claiming that he's not afraid. Mark confesses that he feels scared every day. The Fowler brothers hug. Reflecting alone in the Square, Mark spots Peggy and Louise departing for South Africa. Mark says an emotional goodbye to Louise and entrusts her with the locket. He kisses the baby, apologising for everything. Sharon blocks Mark as he brings his bike into the Square. She snatches the keys and demands that he says goodbye to Pauline. When he refuses, she calls him a coward. Mark storms over to the Fowler house. Pauline's sure that Mark will soon be back with his tail between his legs. He assures her she's wrong - he's dying. Pauline's crushed and begs him to stay. Mark declares 'If you love me, let me go'. Pauline relents. Everyone assembles ready for Mark's departure. Tenderly, Mark persuades Pauline to join the crowd. Martin's delighted that his mum's finally come round. They all watch as Mark speeds off into the distance on his bike. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *James Alexandrou as Martin *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ian Lavender as Derek *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Ricky Groves as Garry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *John Bardon as Jim *Marcia Ashton as Doris *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Bindya Solanki as Nita *Shane Richie as Alfie *Hilda Braid as Nana Moon *Christopher Parker as Spencer *Scarlett Alice Johnson as Vicki *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Brooke Kinsella as Kelly Notes This episode was the last ever appearance of Mark Fowler, being portrayed by Todd Carty. Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme